This invention relates to hydrocyclone separators such as are typically used to remove contaminants from solid-liquid suspensions (e.g., pulp suspensions in paper mills).
Hydrocyclone separators are connected to feed, accept, and reject conduits. The hydrocyclones are typically sealed to the conduit, to prevent leakage of liquid. The connections between the hydrocyclones and the conduits should be easy to remove and replace to allow for cleaning, monitoring, repair, and replacement of the hydrocyclones.
One prior art approach to making these connections is to use flexible hoses and hose clamps to connect the ends of small diameter pipes welded to cylindrical conduits and corresponding small diameter nozzles projecting from the hydrocyclones.
Another approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,150 to Frykhult. Small diameter pipes on cylindrical conduits mate telescopically with smaller diameter nozzles on the hydrocyclones. The pipes on the conduits are sized so that the nozzles fit inside of the pipes in sealing engagement. An o-ring placed around the nozzle before insertion engages the interior of the pipes and prevents leakage.
It is also known that various materials can be utilized for making the connections to and from the hydrocyclones. Typically these connections are made of metal tubing or piping which is expensive and usually must be custom built. The metal connections are also very heavy and this fact must be taken into account when designing and installing the system.
Often a large number of components must be welded together to assemble a unit. Each weld is labor intensive and is also a potential leak path. Metal conduits are heavy and must be built manually, thereby increasing the expense of the apparatus. Other materials have typically not been used in fabricating the main conduits because metal, and especially stainless steel, has been thought to provide the best characteristics.